


With Only Love To Keep Me Warm

by etmuse



Series: redismycolour [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etmuse/pseuds/etmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack reminisces in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Only Love To Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 5 of the 'redismycolour' challenge on livejournal.

Jack smiled as he stepped down from the ship. Winters on Oikkut-8 were legendary, and he could see why.

Crisp snow glistened, kids of various races indulging in a snowball fight.

Jack loved it.

Ianto would have too.

The memory of his lost lover no longer upset Jack, and he imagined Ianto's reaction fondly.

In all their years together, Ianto had regressed to childhood only when Cardiff saw snow.

Good times.

Around him, adults were pulling coats around them, warding off the cold, but Jack didn't bother.

He had the love still burning in his heart to keep him warm.


End file.
